Sentonara, A Mysterious Threat Arc: Kidō's Finest, Darkness and Light
Shinnyuu had brought her guitar into the human world and was on top of a building, softly plucking the strings. The etheral music poured out into air, allowing Shinnyuu to lose herself truly to her own thoughts. "Ahhh so you a music lover are you?" A man's voice could be heard coming from around the roof top. Then giving off a strange feeling as if this voice was not a human at all, but something even worse than a hollow or an arrancar. Shinnyuu stopped her chord, jarring in an off key. "I am. I would also require you to show yourself," She lay down her guitar and stood up readying herself for whatever may happen next. "Haha come now, what do you think I am" Sentonara's voice as he appeared standing on the end of the roof top looking over at thew view. Giving off an even stranger feeling, one that would make even the most bravest warriror's blood cold. "Let my ask you something that my "Partner" always ask people. So girl a few things one what is your name, where is the rest of you division members and of course what is it that you want in to world. It would seem amazing at this man could know some much about this woman, he being a demonic Onmyōji he knows all things. "My name is Shinnyuu Sasayaki, Captain of the Kido Corps. I am in the human world in my own leisure and I think you are a threat." Shinnyuu replied with cold tenacity in her voice. "Haha my dear Shinnyuu, tell me do you know what an Arcus Daemon. Now you simple shinigami may not know what these are. So lets just say we are much worse than an oni or the demons, that she. Now woman I must ask you something else, have you hear of two things. One this order ran by Kenji and the second being a Demon name Setsuhiro Gensaku? " Sentonara turned around revealing his face, looking as if iot was a corpse. The face, would even make the strongest warriors would atleast blood would run cold. "I haven't heard of Setsuhiro or any Arcus Daemon but I am aware of Kenji's group. Anyway, why are you here." Shinnyuu shivered "I wish you to leave." Her voice took an icy tone. 'Haha no your not woman, I have forseen your downfall and I want to see it haha." Sentonara gave out an evil laugh as he seemed to dissappear in a flash and appeared behind the woman. Putting his hand onto her shoulder. "Tell me something else, can you take a guess at what your downfall will be? As for the Ryu Order, I have forseen thier downfall, but I didn't look so far I want to see who or what will be the cause of the downfall haha. I have seen a few ways, your body laying dead on the ground. Truly a great view, I have front row seats hah and I will give you a hint. Your down fall will be your own fault, young one." Sentonara explianled to the woman, while tighten the grip of his Gunbai fan. As he looked at the woman from behind and took his hand off her shoulder. "Do you really? Well this doesn't seem to be good for the world. I can't guess at my 'downfall' but I think I had better cause yours now. Hadō 1: Sho" Suddenly a huge waved of energy pushed into Sentonara "Hadō 31: 'Shakkahō'" A ball of red spiritual pressure flew toward Sentonara. "Hah child I am not done talking to you." Sentonara said as he seemed to fade away, out of the hold of the sho spell. Then he appearing behind the girl, then whispering into her ear. "Let me ask you something, what do you fear most in this world. You best be honest with me or if not I can find out either way girl. Then don't try any more this kid stuff either, my other question is how do you know about the group that Kenji leads and tell me all that you know of this group? I do know that one of my brothers is after him haha Masashi and his "Love". Sentonara gave out an evil laugh, as he was waiting for the girl to answer him. "No." Shinnyuu grasped her sword and made a spinning slash at Sentonara from behind. "I won't tell you anything." As Sentonara reacted to her action, his own fan had a hidden blade. He then revealed the hidden blade and contoured her blade. The two blade clashing together, Sentonara seeming to not be very impressed with the girl. "Tell girl, is your fear of death or of losing something? As for Kenji and His group I suggesst you tell me all that you know. Understand me?" Sentonara said as he pushed on his blade to push the girl back. "Girl I will be honest with you I personal think you have a love for humans. Such a disgusting sight really, why care for humans or anyother shinigami? They both are races that are not needed in these worlds." Sentonara asked the girl, as he was waiting for her to start talking to him. Shinnyuu pushing back administered Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden sending an arc of electricity through the blades. "I have no reason to tell you anything, anyway it would seem you already know everything." Shinnyuu spoke, in a noticeably quieter voice. Sentonara quickly jumped back as the lighting connected to his sword, though he pointed his blade to the woman and then added. His own lighting to double to reaction attack, then letting it out. Five long lighting bolts came out of the tip of the blade and headed for the girl. "So girl let me ask you something else, do you have an inner hollow?" Sentonara said as he is was asking a child a question, doubting her abilities with kido. "This time you best honest with me, but if you wouldn't tell me anything. I could always just rip the answers from your soul." Sentonara said as ghost like arm started to come out of Sentonara's body and started to make its way to the girls body. Using Shunpo to evade the blasts, Shinnyu quickly used a Sokatsui spell to stop the arm heading toward her before holding up her sword. "Araware Asobi: 'Yousei Dansu'" A current of air engulfed Shinnyuu before ripping apart, leaving small fairys dancing around. "Let's go demon. I have had enough of your speechs. Hado 35: Akai Hi Kiri," The firey red beams shot toward Sentonara, hoping to pierce through his throat. 'My my young one you are certianly a strange one. I offer a chance to go free in exchange for some information. As for me being a demon haha I am no demon I am much stronger than a demon." Sentonara said as the Kanji of Lighting came onto the palm of his hand. Then a blast of lighting bolts came out of his hand and clashed with the red beams. "I am called "The rogue Optimate", now if you don't know what these few lucky Arcus Daemons. I am the rogue ruler of hell, I left to do as please in these worlds. Now will you tell do you have a fear or an inner hollow?" Sentonara said as he started to grow more and more impatience. Suddenly Shinnyuu realised the strength of her opponent. "I apologize, I didn't realise your level of strength." Shinnyuu smiled. She pointed to the building beneath Sentonara's feet. "Chikyuu," The buildings roof collapsed through, leaving Sentonara stranded in mid air giving time for Shinnyuu to prepare. ""O great ball of blue, create a spiral, turn the world into a wonderland. Hado ''83: '''Kokusenna'" The Shiruken flied toward the arcus demon. Once the build had collapsed Sentonara was just floating in the air, he had lost all of his patiences. He had to start to get atleast a little serious with this girl. "I guess you wouldn't learn haha." Sentonara said as the kanji of fire appear on Sentonara's palm and a whirlwind of fire came out of the palm of his hand make its was to burn the shiruken that came to Sentonara. Although most were destoryed from the fire, Sentonara managed to grab one of the shirukens. Then he had the shriuken to double in size becoming as big a car tire. He then through it back at the woman, with lighting going through the metal of the shiruken itself. When it would make contact with the woman she would be knocked out from the shock. The whirlwind of energy flew at Shinnyuu as she stood stock still. Ever closer it drew until it suddenly dissapated, "Masshou" She stated, "Kaze" The wind currents suddenly seemed to sharpen and fly at Sentonara, ripping his clothes. "I will defeat you." "My my you are very inresting I will look forward to seeing your downfall woman. Your nothing more but a shinigami two things I hate in the worlds wrose than hollows and Kenji, is shinigami and thoughs who act like the tough 'Hero!" Sentonara started to release his own spiritual pressure that easily seems to over power the woman's. "Now then, let us begin." Sentonara said with a grave and depressing tone, as he good a firm grip on his gunbai fan. As he drew his fan back his then went forward as three great massive fire balls came from his fan. He fired it at the woman, "surely it will make quickly work of her." ''Sentonara thought to himself. "Tough Hero, I don't think that is me." Shinnyuu sighed as she nulified the fireballs with her own kido spells. She moved in closer, withing striking range of her swros until she could slash at her opponent. "Woman you shouldn't come this close to me like that hah." Sentonara gave out a laugh at what she is doing, he put his hand out. Then pointing to the woman, vine like robes came out of Sentonara's sleeve started to warp the woman's body. With thorns on the vines themsevles, when these vine come into contact with flesh it can give off a poison that can go into the body and start to eat away at the person's spiritual energy. Shinnyuu struggled against the vines as they entangled her armour as she struggled against the vines. She started to use her sword to slash away at the vines in an attempt to free herself. She looked up at Sentonara with a look of penentence on her face. "My my I guess you seem to have some skills although I am not just using childish spells on you." Sentonara said as he looked at the woman. As he said this Shinnyuu smirked, "'Yousei to Tachisari'," Everything around was pushed away with irresitible force. "I've had enough of you.' Hado 80: ' '''Hiryugekizokushintenraiho'." Shinnyuu fired the enourmous blast of energy with little effort, sending it straight at Sentonara. Sentonara never was really happy that this girl kept on trying to kill a being like Sentonara. Sentonara said "Uoumaishin". As it was said the blasted seemed to stop, then Sentonara took two fingers and put it into the blast. The blast seemed to change to a greenish color, as Sentonara removed his two fingers. Then snapping his fingers, the blast started to move again, taking the form of a dragon and went around Sentonara. Making its way at Shinnyuu, Sentonara waiting for the reaction of the girl's face at what he just did with nothing more but two fingers. Sentonara standing with a grip on his gunbai fan. Shinnyuu's eyes glanced open in shock as she used a danku spell to block the attack, until she noticed the spell barrier shattering. She flash stepped away with seconds to spare. Breathing a sigh of relief she looked up at Sentonara again. "What are you?" "I am called "The Rogue Optimate". I am Sentonara Kozuki, an Arcus Daemon, but I am far more stronger than a normal Arcus Daemon or any Diabolus at that." Sentonara gave her a serious and grave tone. "I am going to become a god, but in order for that to happen. I must absorb your body and powers, so I will give you a final choice, give in to me or I will rip the powers right out of you?" Sentonara gave the woman the choices and waiting for her answer." "How about niether?" Shinnyuu fired off a puick sucsession of kido spells while stepping back away from Sentonara. She was going to need to escape quickly before this ended badly for her. "Why do you runaway? Is this your true fear of me, I see it is that little tricked I used was nothing compared to what I can do. Woman keep running and you shall see." Sentonara told her in a grave voice, as the the blasts came at him. While there was smoke everywhere in the area, Sentonara appeared in front of the woman. In the look at her face Sentonara smiled at what he done, although she did do only a bit of damage. Sentonara's cloths burned and he seemed to have dropped his Gunbai fan, he quickly made his way to the woman's neck. Starting to grip it and perpared to lift her high into the air, to finish her off. "Hahaha" Sentonara seemed to be laughing out of context a rare thing to happen, he seemed to have found this woman a rare few who would resort to something like what they woman did. "So if your one of the Gotei 13 captains how come you lost to me so easily? I have to tell you it seems that, the Gotei 13's power have dropped now back in the day hah."Sentonara questioned to woman waiting for her answers. Shinnyuu was spluttering as she answered, "I didn't lose to you, not yet. I am simply escaping, acknowledgeing you as stronger." She spluttered out the last words before gripping her sword and sent it flying towards Sentonara's midrift. "My girl, trying to show your pride against me, isn't really a good thing to do. I have crushed many who were just like you, see if you keep your pride it will come back and bit you in the ass as they say." Sentonara scolded the girl as he grabbed onto the blade that was coming at him, trying to have a hold on it where the girl will in close range to him. As she started to get closer to him, the ghost like arm started to come out of his body and strecthed out making its way into the woman's body. Category:Ichikue Category:Sentonara